guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mesmer Obsidian armor
Jerreck: Does all the versions of the fissure armor have the same look? If the image is yours, upload it to the wiki. --Fyren 11:20, 27 Sep 2005 (EST) What's the point of getting Fissure armor when it looks the same as cheaper armor and also has the same stats as cheaper armor? -- 80.5.160.25 : Whats the point of buying a jaguar when a ford fiesta runs just fine? 00:34, 7 April 2006 (CDT) :Fissure armor doesn't look the same as cheaper armor. Why isn't there a picture of mesmer FoW? --216.45.139.148 12:48, 10 April 2006 (CDT) :: There is 3 Skuld 13:04, 10 April 2006 (CDT) :::To be clear, we don't have icons, but we have pictures in teh gallery. -PanSola 13:15, 10 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Could we get a more detailed picture of the mask? Kyroth Vyzaltar 00:51, 27 May 2007 (CDT) :::::There's no mask at all. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:10, 27 May 2007 (CDT) Nobel Obsidian Armor From the game update notes, I'm guessing this one is no longer available (being a functional clone of Virtuoso's). Still I'll wait until someone confirms it before I delete it. -PanSola 06:58, 29 April 2006 (CDT) :I just checked it: the Noble's armor isn't available anymore. I removed the entry. --Nelee La Fer 19:14, 26 May 2006 (CDT) Graphic Glitch My Cathan mes have black piece sticking out while running. Is this a known bug? Lightblade 20:58, 15 October 2006 (CDT) :Has it been fixed yet? Blaze 18:04, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::Anyone who has this armor that can confirm if it sill has clipping issues? (I'm thinking of saving for it) Blaze 10:28, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :::Bumping from quite a while ago. Anyone who can tell me if this armor still has clipping? Blaze 10:56, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::::The graphic glitches aren't fixed yet. 89.14.21.144 09:42, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Insignias I just read at Talk:Elementalist Obsidian Armor that you can now create Elementalist Obsidian Armor with insignia slots. Is that the case with this Obsidian Armor too? Does that count for all Obsidian Armor? In that case, can someone who is anyway going down there check the materials for it? — Helena 01:34, 6 December 2006 (CST) :Yes, all Obsidian armor now have a version insigniaslots. Gordon Ecker edited that into a Game update (25/10) so I guess it's confirmed now. — Stylva 03:22, 6 December 2006 (CST) Just... no This is easily one of the worst mesmer armors. I'm a big mesmer fan and all the canthan and tyrian designs are more or less great. The ancient NF design is also fabulous, but I would never spend such an astronomical sum of money on this lame costume. Furthermore the ones from the Kurzick side more or less resemble what this is trying to look like and those are way cheaper. Must try harder. Seb2net 15:19, 22 May 2007 (CDT) :This is such a simple discussion with no end, and I totally disagree with you, but I hope this discussion will keep on no more... :I do not understand why everyone think they should post their opinions about the armor on the talk page, no one cares, as those who like it and can afford it will buy it anyway. Everyone wears the armor they like. :— Helena 15:29, 22 May 2007 (CDT) ::Ditto Helena. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:09, 27 May 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah! What she said! =P RoseOfKali 22:16, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::::If the male mezzes didn't stand so gay-ly, i'd make one just for this armor. Male mez Ob is sick.Toxin 01:06, 7 February 2008 (UTC) gloves is it just me or do they look just like the normal ones? as prety much all mesmer gloves do. If they do then I would suggest not to buy these ones :p — ~Soqed Hozi~ 09:38, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :Although they all look similar, that's like saying that since the female armor looks similar to female Enchanters armor that they should just get the enchanters set instead. It's purely preference and/or prestige.DavimusK 02:55, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::I think he's just talking about the gloves. I have to agree with GP post, the gloves all look pretty similar to me (at least with the pictures that are given on this site). That can save 15 ectos and shards. jhu 17:54, 28 July 2007 (CDT) eh who cares what your guys opinion is, i think the male armor looks bad ass71.222.39.204 :Ok, so after all these useless posts, can someone please upload a picture of the gloves in close-up? For example, the /clap /excited emote can be quite useful for isolating the gloves and getting a close-up shot, if you take off the chest piece. As it is now, the female in the images might be wearing cheap Istani gloves, and nobody would even notice. Very few mesmer gloves have distinguishing details. RoseOfKali 22:13, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :yup, my mesmer male didnt bother buying elite enchanter gloves with his elite enchanter set and got normal ones instead, you would never know. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 07:19, 10 June 2008 (UTC) I has it Oboyoboyoboy, what are the standards for the pictures? Isle of the nameless, highest quality? — Powersurge360 09:34, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :To quote the King of Armors: :Please read over this advice to make sure the images you contribute are high-quality (if you do it right the first time, we don't have to ask you to do it again :D ). The most important points are the third and fourth bullets, about graphics settings and location. If you have any questions about any of this, just ask, and we'll do our best to help. Thanks for contributing! —Dr Ishmael 05:23, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Hope that helps. (T/ ) 10:26, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, I've risen that quickly? o.O Heh, but I'll still defer to Rose the Armor Queen in most cases. I'm probably more like the Lord High Constable of Armor. —Dr Ishmael 16:11, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Oh look there's a female mesmer... wait... that's Obsidian? Wha? Can anyone else recognise pretty much every other Obsidian armor (both genders), if not all of them, and then see a female Mesmer with this and have no clue it's Obsidian? Most of them have visible bits of Obsidian or something... the female one is... I don't get it, people normally get Obsidian armor to show off. Why bother if nobody knows? Get a well known 15k armor so at least people realize you don't have 1k armor imo :P -->Suicidal Tendencie 22:18, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :My messie got Obsidian armor because it's pretty, not because it's a status symbol. And if it weren't for the hall of monuments thing I wouldn't bother caring to get the gloves or the boots (still quite a bit of ecto/shards away from completing the set). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 23:29, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Well, first, well done for getting Obsidian armor because you like it :-) I got the (male) Necro armor for the same reason. And my point was imo... for the cost of it, it should be a little more obvious that it is Obsidian. The male set has visible pieces of Obsidian, even on the boots... the female... has nice (Obsidian free) boots. :P -->Suicidal Tendencie 14:17, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::: The obsidian in the female mesmer armor is just about everywhere. The row of gems down the front and around the base of the chestpiece. The row of gems at the base of the skirt. The large gems at each wrist, the slightly smaller gems at the top of the arm and again on either side of the neck, the small gem on the outside of each ankle, the row of gems circling the top of each boot, the row of gems around the neck, and the set of gems on the front AND back of the chest piece. I'd think the gems here are more noticeable than in some other obsidian armors. The bits do not appear to be quie as prolific in the male mesmer armor, but they are still present in quantity. Yamagawa 23:45, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Clipping image on the wiki page? Ahoy thar. I've been on the hunt for pictures of the mysterious clipping issue with this armor, since I've never seen the glitch, only heard of it. Would this not be something we could put on the Wiki article page for this armor? It may not be "standardized" with every other armor page, but examples of faulty clipping exist for other expensive armor, such as the clipping example on the Paragon Vabbian Armor page. Because Obsidian armor is (after all) Obsidian Armor, putting a small cropped screenshot or two here might not be such a bad idea. Rico the Spirited 23:01, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Update I've updated the male mesmer obsidian armor to finally match the specifications outlined by the armor photo style guide. I hope this is an inspiration to those playing male mesmers, as they seem to be quite rare as always. Cheers.